Tranches de vies
by Saishi-san
Summary: Série de drabbles divers et variés sur la vie et les sentiments des shinobis de l'univers de Naruto.
1. Au bout du chemin

**Titre :** Au bout du chemin

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci.

* * *

Le combat avait duré une éternité sans qu'aucun des deux combattants ne prenne le dessus. Il y avait eu de nombreuses blessures et un incroyable déploiement de techniques. Un vrai combat de titans. 

A présent, deux pupilles rouges et noires contemplaient un corps étendu sur le sol. Sasuke repassait l'affrontement dans sa tête, sans y croire. Mangekyô Sharingan contre sceau maudit. La puissance offerte par Orochimaru avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir d'avoir assouvi sa vengeance. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant le cadavre de son frère, la solitude le frappait plus fort que jamais.


	2. Cas de conscience

**Titre :** Cas de conscience

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

L'homme retira son sabre et sa victime s'écroula. Derrière le masque de céramique, il regarda le cadavre sans une once d'émotion ou de regret. Pourquoi s'acharner à ressentir quelque chose quand on n'en avait pas le droit ? Le lendemain, il recommencerait sûrement, répétant ces gestes inlassablement, tel une machine. Il rentrerait et oublierait bien vite ce mort. Pourquoi avoir des remords ou des regrets ? Ce n'était qu'une vie qu'il avait prise parmi tant d'autres. Mais l'homme était dégoûté par son acte. Il n'était pas un shinobi. Juste un meurtrier. Et à chaque assassinat, une once d'amertume lui rappelait ce fait. 


	3. Dommages collatéraux

**Titre :** Dommages collatéraux

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Dosu était mort. Personne ne leur avait dit mais Zaku et Kin l'avaient vite compris. Comment et par qui ? Cela demeurait un mystère. 

Maintenant, les deux shinobis d'Oto croupissaient dans une cellule étroite et ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le sort qui les attendait. Orochimaru les avait bien eus. Son seul objectif avait été Uchiha Sasuke et Zaku, Kin et Dosu n'avaient servi qu'à tester la puissance du jeune garçon. Ils avaient été attirés par ce que leur offrait l'ancien Sannin et celui-ci les avait simplement utilisés. Ils n'avaient été que les pions de la folie destructrice de leur maître.


	4. Insensible

**Titre :** Insensible

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kisame s'estimait heureux quand au choix de son coéquipier. Après tout, il aurait pu tomber sur Zetsu, un gars pas clair et assez effrayant, ou bien sur Deidara, ce passionné de l'art et avoir à subir de longues explications ennuyeuses. 

Il était donc satisfait de se retrouver avec Itachi, même si leurs conversations se limitaient à élaborer des plans pour mener à bien leurs missions. Bien sûr, l'Akatsuki n'était pas une bande d'amis mais Kisame aurait apprécié parler normalement avec son équipier. Il lui semblait parfois qu'Itachi avait grandi trop vite et n'était désormais qu'une coquille vide dénuée de sentiments.


	5. Faiblesse

**Titre :** Faiblesse

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Itachi venait de massacrer les membres de son clan. Tous sans exception. Sans prêter attention aux cris et aux supplications des femmes. Voir la détresse dans leurs yeux quand il les avait transpercé de son sabre lui avait donné encore plus de force. 

Mais ce qu'il avait le plus apprécié, ça avait été le regard étonné de son père, ce pauvre imbécile qui croyait dur comme fer à la valeur du clan et qui espérait que son fils perpétue cette valeur. Oui, cela avait été un pur bonheur des les tuer.

Sauf son petit frère. Une faiblesse passagère sans doute…


	6. Une étrange amitié

**Titre :** Une étrange amitié

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi avait fait la connaissance de Gai quand il avait quitté l'ANBU. Pourquoi l'homme aux horribles collants verts avait-il jeté son dévolu sur lui ? Cela restait un mystère aux yeux de l'homme au Sharingan. 

Pendant plusieurs années, il avait eu à subir le caractère si particulier de Gai, son enthousiasme débordant et ses défis étranges. Il s'était souvent demandé comment il faisait pour le supporter aussi longtemps mais il avait maintenant compris que s'il tenait le coup, c'était grâce à Gai et à ses pitreries, ainsi qu'à l'éternelle compétition qu'ils se livraient mutuellement. Gai était un ami hors du commun.


	7. Une mort pour une vie

**Titre :** Une mort pour une vie

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Drabble

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Elle ne peut en croire ses oreilles. Elle essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique et de contrôler ses émotions mais elle n'y arrive pas. C'est vraiment trop dur. 

Comment une telle chose a pu arriver alors qu'elle commençait à entrevoir le bonheur du bout des doigts ? Pourquoi le lui avoir retiré si brutalement ? N'y tenant plus, elle éclate en sanglots devant l'ancien élève du disparu.

Elle sent contre elle son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir. Un enfant va naître alors que son père meure. Elle doit se montrer forte. Pour son enfant. Pour lui.


	8. Au delà des mots

**Titre :** Au-delà des mots

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, Tayuya a toujours eu une existence liée à la musique. Depuis qu'elle a reçu sa flûte de sa mère, elle est entrée en harmonie avec elle et l'instrument fait à présent parti d'elle, comme l'un de ses organes et ce jusqu'à sa mort. 

A présent, elle compose une mélodie assez complexe et discordante. Mais seulement en apparence car elle exprime tout ce que ressent Tayuya en cet instant. Non loin de là, Kidômaru grogne après ce bruit assourdissant. Mais c'est pour mieux cacher cet étrange sentiment qui lui laisse comme une once d'amertume.


	9. Par amour

**Titre :** Par amour

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura ne sait plus depuis combien de temps elle est amoureuse de Sasuke mais elle sait que cela fait suffisamment longtemps pour que ce sentiment ne s'arrête pas. Elle a mis du temps à comprendre que cela ne serait jamais réciproque, sa désertion l'a fait profondément souffrir quand elle a compris qu'elle n'était qu'un poids dans sa vie. Mais cela n'a pas suffi à tuer cet amour immodéré qu'elle a pour lui. Elle l'aimera toute sa vie. Lui uniquement. 

Et maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il ne reviendra pas, q'il va continuer à s'accrocher obstinément à sa vengeance, elle prend sa décision. Si elle ne peut pas l'aider à partager son fardeau et à le débarrasser de sa solitude, elle doit abréger ses souffrances. Sakura a compris que toute sa vie, Sasuke ne trouvera jamais le bonheur. Cette envie de puissance occulte tout le reste et lui enlève une part de son humanité. Et ce chemin qu'il s'est lui-même choisi ne lui donnera que davantage de solitude et de souffrance. Par amour pour lui, elle ne peut pas accepter qu'un tel destin l'attende. Pour qu'il trouve enfin la paix, il mourra de ses propres mains. La mort est la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse lui apporter.


End file.
